The Wiggles: Toot Toot! DVD 2004 (ABC DVD Version)
Warning * Warning - The copyright proprietor has licensed this DVD (including its soundtrack) for private home use. All other rights are reserved. The definition of home use excludes the use of this DVD at locations such as clubs, coaches, hospitals, hotels, oil rigs, prisons and schools. Any unauthorised copying, editing, exhibition, renting, exchanging, hiring, lending, public performance, diffusion and/or broadcasting of this DVD, or any part Rated G * G for General Audiences Opening Logos * ABC DVD * ABC for Kids DVD Menu * Play Video * Song Jukebox ** 1. Look Both Ways ** 2. John Bradluem ** 3. Henry's Underwater Big Band ** 4. Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes ** 5. Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) ** 6. Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! ** 7. Do the Wiggle Groove ** 8. Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) ** 9. Balla Balla Bambina ** 10. I Climb Ten Stairs ** 11. Move Your Arms Like Henry ** 12. Silver Bells That Ring in the Night ** 13. Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango ** 14. We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** 15. Officer Beaples' Dance ** 16. Zardo Zap ** 17. Let's Have a Ceili ** 18. Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car *** Main Menu * Special Features ** Wiggly Work Storybook ** Lights, Camera, Action Episode 5 ** Lights, Camera, Action Episode 11 *** Main Menu * Subtitles ** English Subtitles for Hearing Impaired: On, Off ** Sing Along with The Wiggles *** Main Menu *** Resume Play Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "Toot Toot!" End Title * The End.... Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * The Characters: Leeanne Ashley, Elisha Burke, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Mitchel Butel, Amy Dubar, Joseph Field, Tara Fitzgerald, Jessica Halloran, Graeme Hickey, Kristen Knox, Cameron Lewis, Ceili Moore, Rebekka Osborne, Gabrielle Rawlings, Emma Ryan, Talacia William, Elyssa Dawson, Clare Field, Dominic Field, Cassandra Halloran, Kate Halloran, Ashleigh Johns, Cie Jai Leget, Tamahra Macey, Sam Moran, Scott Porter, James Runge, Sian Ryan, Larissa Wright * Anthony Wiggle's Puppy: Fergus & Pasqua Field The Crew * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Coordinator: Lou Porter * Production Designer: Graeme Haddon * Art Director: Sheryl Talmage * Art Department Assistant: Jane Shadbolt * Production Assistants: Andrew Dunn, Sophia Jones, Matt Acland, Tony Rioseco, Luke Field * 1st Assistant Director: Stefanie Kleinhenze * Technical Director: Colin Rotchenberg * Runner: Terence Galvin * Rigger: Justin Harper * 2D Artwork: Joe Westbury, Geoff Morrison * Scenic Artwork: Weir Design * O.B. Facilities: O.B. Group, Zero One Zero * Director of Photography & Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: Steve Rees, Douglas Kirk * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass, ARCOM Pty Limited * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post: Craig Abercrombie * Audio Assistant: Rowan Bilkey * Post Production Facilities: Dirty Frame Digital, Frame, Set & Match * Graphic Animation: Swampmagic Animation, engine * Lightning Designer: Brad Landi * Makeup: Kristelle Gardiner * Sound Recordist: Chris Brooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Wardrobe: Kary Dawson * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Songs Titles * Look Both Ways ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * John Bradlelum ** Trad. Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) * Henry's Underwater Big Band ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes ** Trad. Arr. The Wiggles (Wiggly Tunes) * Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My) ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page and J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Do the Wiggle Groove ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Balla Balla Bambina ** A, Renaldi (Wiggly Tunes) * I Climb Ten Stairs ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Silver Bells That Ring in the Night ** Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) * Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Officer Beaples' Dance ** D, Lindsay, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Zardo Zap ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Have a Cieli ** D, Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Special Thanks to: Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families and the Wiggles Staff * The Wiggles Tourist Pty Limited P.O. Box 768 Rozelle NSW 2039 Australia - Phone +612 981-4777 or Fax: +612 9555 2992 * For More Information About The Wiggles Visit The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au * "The Wiggles" * © The Wiggles Touring PTY Ltd. 1999 * "John the Cook" * This Video is dedicated to the memory of: John Field 11th March 1932 to 7th May 1998 Category:ABC DVD Category:DVD Category:ABC for Kids Category:2004 Category:The Wiggles